


Peter's Accident

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me, MrsMendes19



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Peter is involved in a car crash on his way to work, resulting  him to be collided with a pole, so he is immediately rushed to hospital, to surgery, where they have some complications resulting him to be in some sort of temporary coma. Meanwhile his wife, Chloe, is freaking out that she has possibly just the love of her life forever. Will he wake up?





	1. The Accident

It was a cold November morning, and Chloe had woken up to an empty bed, which wasn’t unusual. Peter always got up before her. But what was unusual, was that it was a Tuesday, which meant Peter had to go to work today. Peter had always said goodbye, or I love you before he left for work. She moves quickly, checking the alarm clock beside the bed. 7:15AM read the clock in bright red. Hmm, strange, Peter wasn’t supposed to leave until 8. She climbs out of bed, before finding her dressing gown, slipping her phone into the pocket. She checked the house just in case Peter was up and was doing some work in his study or on the couch with the newspaper, but sadly there was no trace of him. She quickly finds her phone and dials Peter, which she had received no answer. Hmm, that’s out of the ordinary. She sent him a text too. He will turn up, eventually. So, Chloe began to go on with her normal morning routine. But in reality, she had no idea what the day was going to bring. 

Peter was out in the car driving to work, a reading was happening this morning, and he had lost track of time, he was in a rush to get there, but still obeying the speed rules. What was about to happen, no one could ever picture happening. Peter, his eyes still firm on the road, he see’s something that caught his attention, a car swerving in front of him. His eyes quickly filling with shock, fear and horror he goes to attempt to turn the wheel, but he only swerves a little to the left, but before he could get safely out of the way the other car hit his side on, causing his car to spin uncontrollably. Within seconds the airbags deploy, and the seatbelt locks, causing pain to tear throughout Peter’s chest. Suddenly the car slams into a pole, on impact the front end of the car being pushed in, causing Peter’s leg to get stuck and to knock his head on the steering wheel. Finally, it seemed to be over. Peter groans before leaning against the back of the chair, dazed and startled from what happened. He tried to move slightly but couldn’t as he could feel himself in so much pain. He could hear sirens in the distance, crying out, desperately trying to get to the accident as quickly as possible. A woman appears at the door of the car opening it. Peter tries to move towards the door, desperate to get out of the car. The woman slowly and gently stops him from moving. 

“Stay still sir. You’ve been in an accident. The Ambulance is on it’s way.” Said the lady. 

Peter only just heard her as he was dazed still from the shock of what had just happened. Peter finally gives in and blacks out as the ambulance and police arrive to sort out the accident.  
Meanwhile back at home, Chloe was pacing the kitchen still not having heard from Peter, she anxiously picks her phone up from the table. She rings Peter once again. Only this time receiving his voicemail leaving a worried message. She continues to pace, now freaking out, her heartbeat quickened, her breathing became heavy….


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe receives the call she has been dreading for two years...

Chloe paces the bedroom now, attempting to get ready for work, trying to convince herself that Peter was perfectly fine, and was just late and it had slipped his mind to ring her back. But all of a sudden, that theory wasn’t sitting in her brain. Just then, she can hear her phone ringing from the kitchen, she runs to get it, but misses it by a second. But to her surprise, whoever it was, rang back immediately. 

“Hello?” Chloe said into the phone. 

“Hello. This is the Cardiff Hospital. Is this Mrs Chloe Capaldi?” asked the nurse. 

“Yes, it is.” Chloe confirmed.

“Great. We found your contact details on file for a Mr Peter Capaldi...” said the nurse. 

Chloe’s face turns, the horror in the depths of her heart had been confirmed… Peter wasn’t okay!

“Oh god. Has something happened to Peter…” Chloe said, now on the verge on tears. 

“Mr Capaldi has been involved in a car accident, he was brought in a little while ago. He seems to be reasonably okay considering he was hit side on by another car.” Explained the nurse. 

“Is he awake…?” Chloe trembled. 

“Mrs Capaldi, we have not had any contact with Mr Capaldi just yet, as he was out cold when he arrived and has been rushed to surgery. We need you to come in and sign some forms for us on his behalf. Is that okay?” asked the nurse. 

“Yes of course. I’ll be there as quickly as I can.” Chloe confirmed. 

The Nurse hung up first leaving Chloe trembling with fear and worry. She had known something was wrong, but she tried to forget about it and pushed the thought away and of course her biggest nightmare was confirmed. Peter had been in trouble. Still trembling she calls her work and tells them she couldn’t make it due to personal reasons, before quickly gathering her keys and purse, heading down to the car and getting on her way to Cardiff Hospital.


	3. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unecpected happens... chloe left beside herself

Chloe arrives at the hospital and immediately rushes to the nurses station. She was in search for the nurse that talked to her on the phone. After a couple of seconds, a nurse approaches her. 

“Mrs Capaldi?” said the nurse. 

“Yes?” she said turning around meeting face to face with the nurse. 

“Hi, my name is Callie, I am Mr Capaldi’s assigned Doctor. I need you to come with me and sign some forms.” Callie said. 

“Sure. Lead the way.” Chloe replied. 

Callie leads her down to her office.

“Take a seat.” Callie said, gesturing towards the chair, “Now, we obviously need to discuss what’s going to happen with Peter.” 

“What do you mean… what’s going to happen to him?” Chloe said tears slowly running her cheeks.

“Mrs Capaldi, I know this is hard… but please take a read over these documents.” Callie said. 

Callie places a few documents in front of Chloe. Chloe takes a read over. She is shocked. 

“This is basically my husband’s death form!” she exclaimed shocked. 

“We need to be prepared at all costs. This is under Mr Capaldi’s file, we just need you to sign them.” Callie explained. 

“No! There is no way that I am going to allow you to put him down like a dog. He will wake up! He will be okay…” Chloe said raising her voice. 

“Okay, I understand Mrs Capaldi…” she started to talk before the phone rang. 

“Excuse me for a moment…” Callie said. 

After a few minutes the nurse was off the phone. She looked kind of worried. Chloe notices. 

“Um… is everything okay?” Chloe said tears still falling. 

“Um… not exactly. I’ve just had word about Mr Capaldi… they finished the surgery, but his heart stopped, and they are trying to revive him as we speak…” explained Callie. 

“What!!” Chloe said. 

“They are going to call back as soon as they got his heart beat back…” Callie added. 

Chloe’s heart drops, she can’t lose Peter, she moves to the edge of her seat, on edge. Tears fall rapidly now. All of a sudden, another nurse enters the room. Chloe jumps from her chair, walking quickly over to the other nurse. 

“Peter! Is he okay??” she quivers breaking down once again. 

“Mrs Capaldi, to be honest, it’s really not looking good. But anything could happen from here!” replied the other nurse. To Chloe’s surprise, the nurse takes her into her arms.

Several minutes passed by. Still not having heard anything, Chloe was now pacing Callie’s office silently praying that Peter would be alright, that he wouldn’t be leaving her…! Chloe thought for a few minutes. 

“Nurse Callie?” Chloe said through tears. 

“Yes, Mrs Capaldi? Can I help you in anyway?” Callie asked. 

“I’d like to sign those forms now. Better prepare for the worst, just in case…” Chloe said hesitantly.

“Sandra…, please get Mrs Capaldi some coffee.” Callie said to the nurse in the doorway. 

“Right away!” Sandra responded. 

Chloe sits back down at the small chair and grabs a pen. She thinks about it again for a minute, making her final decision. As she did, Sandra returned with her coffee placing it beside her, leaving the room straight away.

“Are you sure about this, Mrs Capaldi…?” Callie said.

“Yes,” she stops, taking a deep breath before continuing, “More than ever. I can’t stand the thought of Peter suffering if he doesn’t have too. I want to sign them.” She replied.

After a few more minutes of decision making she goes to sign them. Just as she puts the pen to the paper, Sandra comes running back in. “Mrs Capaldi…. STOP!” she commanded. 

“What’s going on… has something happened?” she said scared but hopeful, tears never failing to stop. 

“They’ve managed to revive him. He’s steady. It took them a few go’s to get him going again, but they managed. He’s going to be okay… we hope.” Sandra replied. 

Her breathing hitched, almost stopping, her heartbeat increases. Her prayers must have worked, at least she hoped they did. Peter was now back, in some form and Chloe was more than over the moon with what she had been told. 

“What’s going to happen to him now then?” She asks. 

“They are moving him to ICU for precautions and closer observation.” Sandra explained. 

“Will I be able to see him?” Chloe asked worried. 

“Well, I shouldn’t allow you into ICU, but I’m pretty sure I can make an exception for you since you’re his wife. I just need to get the all clear that he is settled into ICU.” Callie explained. 

“Thank you…” Chloe said unsteady, not sure of what to say anymore.


	4. Spending The Night At The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe spends the night right beside Peter's bedside...

After what seemed like forever, Chloe was finally taken to Intensive Care. She couldn’t wait to get to him. She needed to be by his side, to make sure he didn’t die on her. The moment she arrived at his room, she stood in the window, glaring into the room. 

“I’ll leave you to it.” Callie said. 

“Thank you again.” Chloe replied quickly. 

“Our pleasure.” Callie replied again. 

She stood there standing in the window, just looking into the room. She heads over to the door, opening it slowly, walking in almost silent. Peter had his eyes closed, lying in the bed, completely motionless, he was conscious but in some kind of induced coma or something. He had a breathing tube shoved down his throat, helping him breathe. She couldn’t tell from as far back as she was standing at just how injured he was. She could only assume that whatever condition he was in, had to be serious, to be placed in the ICU. She was afraid, afraid that she could lose him… any second now, but her prayers still lingered in her mind, praying that Peter would be alright, that he wouldn’t leave her. She made her way to his bedside. There was an armchair beside the bed, Chloe sat gently in the chair, right beside him, and restrained herself from jumping onto the bed beside him, which is what she wanted more than anything, to know he was okay. Chloe stands up once again, kissing his forehead before sinking back into the armchair. 

She takes a closer look at him. His left eye is slightly bruised, a little gash on his temple, his chest bruised and bandaged, and his leg wrapped tightly in a cast. Chloe sighs with sadness, she hadn’t realized he had suffered this much pain. She didn’t know anything, beside what happened, another car banged into the side of his car… and he had been rushed to the hospital… she needed to know more. Who was the cause of this? Nonetheless she was still very uncomftable with the whole assisted breathing thing, he shouldn’t be going through this. He had a hospital gown on, but it was unbuttoned so that his chest wasn’t restricted. 

“Peter…” she cried his name, her voice slowly fading. For the first time ever, she couldn’t think of anything, anything to say. Chloe’s brain was all scrambled, all thoughts were just full of difficulty, of worry and a big amount of pain, all the pain that Peter was going through right now. 

“Peter…” she called for him again… her voice fills with despair. “Can you hear me Peter…?” she pleads, desperate for him. “Oh, I know you can’t hear me, Peter. Your deep down in another world somewhere fighting to come back.” Chloe frowned, tears coming to her eyes again.

Peter just looked like he was sleeping, but it was more than that… she remembered how he was at home. Where he had fallen asleep at home, beside her on the sofa after a hard day at the studios, or in bed watching television. This didn’t look like relaxed sleeping, as Peter looked tense, if Chloe could judge, she would think he was scared. She continued talking… talking about their wedding day, their first Valentines Day as a couple, tears pouring down her cheeks and her choked voice as she spoke. 

“Peter, I really hope you can hear me or I’m just making a fool of myself here…, and if you were awake, you’d be laughing at me, telling me how cute I am. You’d be loving it…” she chuckled through the tears.

She knew he would be, her funny husband, the foolish man he was. She stood up, running a hand over his cheek, removing some of his fluffy hair off his face. “Oh, Peter, how do you get into this much trouble… you find trouble in Doctor Who… but you’re not supposed too out in the real world… I want to be so mad at you… but I can’t be as it’s not your fault. And I wish I could do anything in the world to help you right now…” Chloe said bursting to tears once again. 

“Don’t take me wrong Peter, but pale isn’t really your colour, if I could I’d bring you in a dressing gown, it would suit you much better than that hospital gown, and much comfier.” Chloe giggled.  
Peter remained still, his chest rising and falling slowly, it was so soft, she barely noticed. 

“Peter you can’t die, you just can’t. Just think of everything you will be leaving behind… but to be selfish, don’t leave me behind… baby, please don’t leave me behind…” Chloe said, a sob leaving her this time. 

Sadness clouded her, her vision, everything. A tear ran down her cheek. “Damn it, Peter!” her voice raised. “Why! Why did I allow this to happen? Why did you leave without saying goodbye, we talked about this!” Chloe cursed at him.

She lowered herself, until her head was laying beside his hand, but still having some distance between them. She stays there for a couple minutes. Suddenly she hears the door open. “Oh, sorry Mrs Capaldi, I didn’t realize you were still here. Everything okay?” Callie asked. 

“Besides my husband lying in a bed practically dead beside me, yes I suppose so.” She said picking up her head facing Callie. 

“I am just doing my rounds, just coming to check on Mr Capaldi. By the way Mrs Capaldi…” Chloe interrupts her.

“Please! My name is Chloe.” Chloe stated. 

“Of course, Chloe. Sorry. I just wanted to tell you, you can stay if you wish.” Callie offered. 

“Thanks. Wasn’t planning on going anywhere, if I had too.” Chloe said. “That’s understandable. There is a little kitchen down the way if you need some coffee or tea. And the kiosk is downstairs for food. There are blankets in that cupboard over there. I’ll be back in a few hours to check on you and Peter again” She said 

“Goodnight Chloe.” Said Callie. 

“Goodnight, Callie.” She responded. 

Chloe places a hand on Peter’s, holding it tight. 

“Please Peter, wake up. If not today, I don’t mind, just wake up…” she said, a smile tugging at her lips, but tears still falling. 

She pulls the armchair closer to the bed, so she could hold his hand. She collected the book she always carried in her handbag and began to read, one hand holding the book, changing pages and the other firmly holding Peter’s hand. She was in for a long night…


	5. Chloe's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe decides to go home for a break cause she is too emotional at the hospital...

Chloe wakes up with a start… a nightmare… a nightmare about losing Peter… she wished Peter was there to comfort her. He always did, when she had a nightmare. She closes her eyes once again hoping that the crash, Peter in pain, Peter laying in a hospital bed was all a nightmare but unfortunately when she opened her eyes again, she found Peter in the hospital bed beside the armchair. Damnit! It had been true. She had prayed she had dreamt it all, but she hadn’t. She moves slightly, but quickly notices she had a blanket piled at her lap. The nurse must have come in during the night and Chloe must have been fast asleep. It’s then, that she finds the book she was reading last night… on the floor beside the chair. Just then she hears a little knock on the door. 

“Come in!” she calls. 

The door opens slowly, Callie steps in eyeing quickly at Peter and over at Chloe before coming over to the machine, checking Peter’s vitals. 

“How are you going?” Callie asked. 

“Not anything different then last night…, I really don’t want to leave Peter’s side, but I have to go to work for a few hours…” she was lying. She needed a break from that hospital room, a distraction. 

“I understand, well Mrs Capaldi, your husband is in excellent hands in ICU, under the best care. Will you be back?” asked Callie. 

“Of course. I just need a few hours.” Chloe said. 

“Okay Chloe, I understand.” Callie assured her. 

While Callie checked over Peter once again, Chloe began packing her stuff up before heading to Peter. She kisses his forehead. “I love you…” she whispers. 

She makes her way out of the hospital, down out to the car, before slowly and sadly driving back to the apartment. She hesitated leaving Peter so badly but couldn’t stand sitting in the hospital anymore. She knew she was in a bad place at the moment. She could use a drink… some time alone…. time to think….! Halfway home her phone rings. She answers through the car system. 

“Hello?” she said. 

“Hi, Chloe, it’s Steven…” Steven said. 

“Oh, hi Steven. How are you?” Chloe asks. 

“I am good. Worried though. We just heard about Peter… how are you holding up?” Steven replied. 

“Reasonable, I mean I am distraught. But yes, I’m coping, I guess…. It’s hard though.” She replied. 

“I understand Chloe. Would it be alright if maybe I came down to the hospital tomorrow? To see Peter?” he asks. 

“I don’t see the point really. Peter’s not awake. He is in some induced coma thing at the moment….” Chloe said. 

“Oh, I see. Well maybe once he’s awake I will come say hi. What hospital? Anyway, Chloe, I rang to just say my sympathy is with you at the moment, in fact the whole crew is worried about you and Peter. We can only hope Peter is going to be okay in a few days.” Steven said. 

“Cardiff Hospital. And thanks Steven… that means a lot. Let’s just hope that it’s sooner that Peter recovers than later.” Chloe replied. 

“Your welcome Chloe. We have put filming on hold for the new season for now, due to Peter’s injuries and whatnot. I have to go, work to do, but please keep me updated on Peter, won’t you?” He asked. 

“Of course, I will. Have a good day!” Chloe said. 

“You too…!” Steven replied. 

Chloe’s nearly home now….


	6. Chloe's Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a emotional breakdown, abusing herself with a bottle of Peter's scotch.

Chloe arrives home not long after speaking to Steven… she walks into the apartment, suddenly filled with overwhelming feelings. The apartment felt empty, much emptier than when Peter was away filming, even when he went away for a couple weeks the apartment still felt homely and alive. But today the apartment felt dull, dim, and sad. She closes the front door, before falling against it, her back landing with a thud on the frame… and she breaks down. She hadn’t had a severe breakdown like this in years. She quivered as she cried into her hands… the pain from Peter’s accident, it was too much for her to deal with, she couldn’t help but continuously cry. 

While tears still fell, she headed over to the cupboard, grabbing Peter’s bottle of scotch with a forceful hand taking a swig out of the bottle before slamming it down on the kitchen bench. She needed this… she needed a drink… she wanted the alcohol to take the pain away, the pain that was coursing throughout her body, but mainly in her chest area. She picks the bottle up again, taking a longer drink this time. She coughs at the strong taste of the liquor, but she doesn’t care. She wanted the pain to end, and this was her way of dealing and coping with it all, but mostly her way of coping with the thought of her husband dying on her. That’s what hurt the most. Possibly losing the one thing that made her life worth living. 

She paces the length of the kitchen… “WHY!” she shouted out! “For fuck sake, tell me WHY!” she shouted desperately. “Why would you even consider taking Peter from me! Well, I won’t allow it! I WON’T allow you to take him. Not this time! Not EVER!” She shouted out once again. “I couldn’t handle losing him! I have lost enough in my life. SPARE PETER”, she shouts before pausing, downing another swig of scotch. “SPARE PETER! Peter didn’t do anything wrong! Peter doesn’t deserve this! Peter is the most kind-hearted soul I know, and you can’t take that away from me! It’s not fair!” she said picking up a plate from the bench and throwing it across the room in anger, in despair. She breaks down again, she grabs the scotch bottle of the bench, before her body sinks against the counter until she makes it to the floor, desperate cries escaping her… desperate cries for Peter. She couldn’t stop crying, the more alcohol she drank, the worse the cries for Peter got. She kept drinking the scotch until the bottle was nearly empty. She picks up her phone, calling her friend Clary. She picks up almost immediately. 

“Chloe, hi. How are you?” Clary asked. 

Chloe couldn’t speak… her words were just incoherent babbles and drunk mumbling amongst coughs and cries. 

“Chloe are you alright…?” Clary said, now concerned.

“No….” Chloe wailed and slurred into the phone. 

“What’s wrong Chloe? Are you alright? What’s happened? Talk to me? Where are you??” Clary asked. 

“Home…” she slurred. 

Still hearing babbling, mumbling and desperate cries from Chloe… Clary makes a decision. 

“Stay where you where hon, I’m coming over. I’m on my way now…” Clary said. 

The phone goes silent, Chloe still staying put on the floor, downing the rest of the scotch still mumbling “Peter, don’t leave me….” And that’s where she stays….


	7. Clary To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary Winchester comes to Chloe's Aid, helping her sober up and try to help her in anyway she can

Not long after, Chloe hears the door open and hears Clary’s voice. Clary is met with a plate shattered at the front door. 

“Chloe… it’s Clary…” she said as she walked in. 

She finds Chloe still sat on the kitchen floor, the empty scotch bottle clutched to her chest. Clary kneels down beside her, running a hand through her hair. 

“Oh, Chloe…” she said, pulling Chloe into her arms. 

Chloe laid her head against Clary’s chest, crying into her shirt. “Oh, Chloe, sweetie, what’s happened…?” Clary said slowly with the softest voice she could manage. 

“Peter…” she half mumbled, and half slurred. 

“What’s happened? Did he cheat on you…?” Clary asked. 

Chloe shook her head. “Accident…” her desperate cries start again, her clenched first clutching onto the zips of Clary’s jacket. 

“Care to tell me what’s happened…?” Clary smiles softly. 

Chloe doesn’t stop sobbing, she still cries into Clary’s chest. Clary wraps her tightly in her arms. 

“Alright, maybe later then…” Clary said. “Come on, let’s get you comftable and then some food to sober you up a bit…” 

Clary takes the empty scotch bottle from Chloe’s hands, placing it on the bench before bending back down, hooking an arm under Chloe’s back, pulling her up from the floor and helping her stumble to the living room before helping her onto the sofa. She retrieves the tissue box before handing it to Chloe. Chloe grabs tissues before sniffling into them. 

“Chloe, I am going to make you some food okay…” Clary said. She just nods her head and lays against the arm of the sofa, still occasionally calling out Peter’s name with a desperate cry. Clary is in the kitchen making some pasta for Chloe. 

After half an hour Clary brings her over a bowl, and places it on the table. “Eat…” she commands. 

“Chloe, you need to eat. Come on now. I know what you’ve done. You have drunk, with no food in your system, which has caused you to get drunk quicker. Now eat up.” Clary instructed. 

Chloe nodding her head and eating out of the bowl slowly. She had no idea if she could stomach the food, but she tried, managing to only eat half of the bowl, but Clary was still impressed with what she had accomplished. 

“Good girl. Now I’ll tidy up a bit and then I’ll come back, and we can talk okay.” Clary said. 

Clary quickly cleans up the smashed plate by the front door, before heading into the kitchen, cleaning up. She spends a little while doing the dishes. She finishes cleaning and tidying up and she heads back towards the sofa ready to chat with Chloe, but she finds her asleep. Clary giggles before pulling the blanket that laid over the back of the sofa over Chloe.

“We will talk soon then once you wake up. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” She whispered to Chloe. 

She sits down in the armchair, grabbing the book that was open on the coffee table before beginning to read.


	8. Clary Finds Out The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary has found out what's really happened...

A few hours later, Clary is woken up, she had fallen asleep in the armchair while reading. It was then that she realized what had woken her. Chloe had screamed. She jumps up straight to Chloe’s side. 

“Chloe… wake up…” Clary pleads shaking her. 

“Peter….” Chloe shouts. 

“Chloe… please…. wake up!” Clary shakes her again. 

Chloe finally wakes up with a jolt, Clary taking her in her arms immediately. Chloe’s breathing is hysteric. “Chloe, it’s alright, I am here. You just had a bad dream! It’s alright.” Clary said. Chloe begins crying again. “Shhh….” Clary said trying to support her friend as much as she could. 

Chloe finally settles in Clary’s arms. “It’s alright… now come on… tell me what happened?” Clary said shifting from the floor onto the sofa beside Chloe, placing an arm around her firmly. 

“It’s Peter…” she said, slightly choked, but wasn’t slurring anymore, which made it clearer for Clary to understand. 

“Yes, I know it’s Peter. But what happened?” Clary asked. 

“Peter was on his way to work yesterday morning, and a driver hit him side on, which made him collide with a pole as far I understand…” Chloe replied, trying hard as ever not to break down again. 

“And what happened? Where is he?” Clary asked. 

“They rushed him to Cardiff Hospital. They had to do surgery on his leg or something immediately. His heart stopped during the surgery and it took them several times before they got him going again….” She explained, a tear running down her cheek. “He’s in some kind of induced coma, but he isn’t waking up…! Clary, what if I lose him…?” she said, head in hands again. 

“Chloe, look, Peter would never intentionally leave you. I know Peter, very well. He is strong, Chloe, he will wake up. He will be okay. Trust me.” Clary said. 

“You think so?” Chloe whimpered. 

“I know so!” Clary said with a laugh. 

“Alright then…” Chloe replied. 

“Now, tomorrow, I am going to come with you to the hospital okay, and we are going to stay at Peter’s bedside until he wakes up! He will wake up! But first, we are going to have a few more hours sleep.” Clary said looking down at her watch realizing it was a little past midnight. 

“I agree. I am rooted.” Chloe laughs wiping a stray tear from her cheek. 

“Clary…?” Chloe said looking up at her friend.

“Yes, Chloe?” Clary replied.

“Will you please stay? I don’t want to spend the night alone…?” Chloe said. 

“Of course, I will stay… I wasn’t planning on leaving. Now, come on, let’s get you to bed.” Clary smiled before helping Chloe off the couch and to her bedroom. 

Once Chloe was tucked in bed, Clary turns off the lamp, before turning to leave the room. 

“Clary…” Chloe calls. 

“Yes, Chloe… I am still here… I am not going anywhere. What’s up?” Clary asked. 

“Will you lie with me…” she whimpers. 

“Of course, I will.” Clary replies, lying down on the bed beside Chloe before rubbing her friends back settling Chloe to sleep.


	9. Back To The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary takes Chloe back to the Hospital and stays with her through everything...

The next morning, Clary wakes up before Chloe. Clary makes coffee, before going back to the bedroom and waking up Chloe, handing her the cup of coffee and 2 pain pills.

“How did you know I’d need these?” Chloe asks, before putting the tablets in her mouth, before sipping at the coffee. 

“Cause, I know my best friend. Now, shut up, drink your coffee, and shower. We have your husband to attend too.” Clary said before disappearing out of Chloe’s bedroom. 

Chloe finishes her coffee, gets showered and dressed, and meets Clary in the living room where she is now sipping at her own coffee.

“Ah Chloe, I see your ready…” Clary said. “What’s with the dressing gown…?” Clary asked. 

“It’s Peter’s. I’m taking it in to the hospital.” Chloe said firmly holding the dressing gown.

Chloe nods her head, before they head down the stairs back to the hospital, where Peter was more than likely still in his coma. Chloe checked her phone. No calls from the hospital. Nothing…! After half an hour they arrived back at the hospital, immediately rushing to Peter’s room. There had been no change, Peter had now been asleep for 2 days, no sign of waking up, no sign of living, except for the monitor showing Peter’s slow, steady heartbeat. 

“Oh, Chloe, I can see why you were so distraught!” Clary said… so close to tears herself. She had never seen Chloe that distraught and heartbroken before.

Chloe takes a seat beside the bed, in the armchair she had slept in the night before last clasping her grip on Peter’s dressing gown. She pulls the dressing gown up to her face, inhaling the scent from it before sighing, wiping a few tears before placing it over Peter before tucking it under Peter’s arms. “There, he looks comftable now…” Chloe said. 

“Yes, he does. Now we wait…” Clary said. 

A little later that afternoon, a little knock on the door disrupts the silence that had fallen over Peter’s room. 

“Come in…” Chloe said allowing whoever it was into the room.

After a couple of seconds, to Chloe’s surprise, Steven walks into the room, holding a big bunch of flowers and a card. His face dropped when he saw Chloe sitting almost lifeless in the chair in front of him.

“Hi Steven…” she said getting up from her chair, walking over to Steven. 

“Hello, Chloe… and friend…?” Steven said unsure of who Chloe’s friend was. 

“Steven, this is Clary Winchester, my best friend, Clary, this is Steven Moffat, Peter’s boss.” Chloe introduced them. 

“Nice to meet you Steven.” Clary said, reaching out her hand to shake his.

“Likewise.” He replied shaking Clary’s pre-offered hand. 

“Chloe, how’s Peter going? Any progress?” Steven asks changing the subject. 

“Not that I’ve been made aware, as far as I’m concerned, no progress has been made, we just have to sit here like sitting ducks until he wakes up.” Chloe said frowning at her comment. 

“You must be feeling terrible. The crew are devastated. I am devastated. Peter shouldn’t be going through this. How did this happen anyway?” Steven asked. 

“As far as I know, he was on the way to the read through at the studios. I don’t really know much more than that, I’m sorry.” Chloe said firmly. 

“That’s fine.” Steven replied. 

Steven sat down with Clary and Chloe for a while, just talking about Peter and the show, and what was going on while Peter was in hospital. After a little he stood up, Chloe and Clary follow his example.

“I’m sorry Chloe. I have to get back to the studios. Keep me updated. Let me know when he wakes up!” Steven said. 

“You’ll be the first to know Steven.” Chloe replied. 

“Thank you.” Steven replied. He hugged Chloe briefly before making his way out of the room leaving Clary and Chloe in peace and quiet again.


	10. Peter Finally Wakes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally wakes up... yay!

It had been another 2 days sitting in the hospital, Chloe didn’t move from her chair in Peter’s room the whole two days, she sent Clary on more coffee runs then she could even remember, she had lost count in fact. Clary had to go at some point, to go back to work, but Chloe remained in the hospital chair. She was sleep deprived, she had barely slept in 48 hours, depending on caffeine to keep her awake. She finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, but she had no idea that her day was going to be significantly brightened. 

Later that afternoon, Chloe was teared out of her dream, that was slowly turning into a nightmare, to the sound of coughing and gagging. She looked up to see Peter struggling, struggling to deal with the breathing tube down his throat. She grips Peter’s hand immediately shouting out for a nurse. Within a few seconds, a nurse rushes into the room, immediately seeing Peter struggling. 

“Mr Capaldi, you have to calm down, stay calm… it’s alright, your okay…” the nurse softly said. 

After a few minutes, the breathing tube was removed, Peter gasping for air, coughing the second he got freed of it, the nurse takes control, rubbing his back gently. Peter is finally awake. Chloe couldn’t believe it. Peter’s eyes open slowly, with difficulty, but he eventually manages, wincing with pain as he did, Chloe watches while the nurse checks on Peter, checking his heartbeat and checking his breathing, all seemed to be normal.

“You gave us quite a scare, Mr Capaldi…” The nurse said with a smile, “It’s good to have you back!” The nurse continued to check over Peter. “Can you squeeze my hand, Mr Capaldi?” 

Peter’s face changes. He was worried to think how long he had been under, how long Chloe was alone, he knew Chloe would have gone through hell without him. He holds his grip, weak and light but it was good progress. He could feel tears prick his eyes, how happy he was to see Chloe in his field of vision.

“Mr Capaldi, you’re alright now. What you’ve been through is hell. Your lucky to have made it, many people don’t survive through what you have. You’ve got a lot of recovering to do. You had some broken ribs, a broken leg and a mild concussion, but you fought it. Again, welcome back.” The nurse smiled at Peter. 

A small pained smile fills across Peter’s lips, making Chloe smile, making Chloe feel the slightest bit better. 

“Now, Peter, what I would love to do, is let you go home, but I need to keep you in hospital for another night and most of tomorrow for observation. Is that alright?” the nurse asks. 

Peter nods his head but regrets it when he is pained again.

“You must be wondering what happened?” the nurse stated.

A desperate, noticeable nod came from Peter. “I don’t remember a thing…” he said, his voice hoarse.

“You were in a car accident Peter. You were driving to work when a driver, hit you side on, making you collide with a pole.” The nurse said.

Peter’s face went pale. He was almost sick at the thought of what had happened to him, what Chloe had suffered through. 

“We had you rushed in for surgery straight away where we had a few complications, but all is good now. You’ve been asleep for a few days now, but I think your wife, has had a hell of a week… and needs some time with you alone.” The nurse continued.

The nurse nods at Chloe. “I’ll leave you to it for a little while. I’ll be back soon to check on Peter within the next hour or so.” Said the nurse. 

Once the nurse leaves, she jumps to his side, slightly frightening him but he quickly settles again when Chloe places a kiss on the end of his nose.

“Oh baby, you’re okay!” Chloe cried immediately gripping his hand tightly. 

“Hi baby…” he says and then coughs.

“Shhh, sweetie. Don’t talk. You don’t have to explain anything. Can I give you a cuddle…?” Chloe asks with a soft voice, Peter quickly nodding his head. 

Chloe leans down slowly before wrapping her arms around Peter’s neck and cuddling him softly, accidently brushing against his chest. He winced suddenly. 

“Babe, please. Careful. My chest….” He said. 

Chloe then remembered his chest… all bruised and more than likely sore. “I’m so sorry baby. You rest. I have to call Steven and Clary to let them know you’re alright.” Chloe smiled. 

When she returned, Peter smiled at her. 

“Babe?” Peter said

“Yeah love?” She replied. 

“Come lie with me…?” he said tapping the bed beside him. 

“Am I allowed too? I don’t want to hurt you…” Chloe said, hesitantly.

“Oh babe, come on. I need some love and care. I haven’t been awake in 4 days. Come snuggle with me…” Peter weakly said practically begging.

She gives in, climbing onto the bed gently before placing herself in a lying down position beside Peter.


	11. When Will This Night Be Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Chloe just want to sleep, but keep getting woken up by annoying nurses making ridiculous requests...

A couple of hours had now passed, Chloe was now lying beside Peter on the surprisingly big bed, listening to him snore. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago, loosely in Chloe’s arms. All of a sudden, he shifts making a groan sound, he was shivering. Chloe notices immediately.

“You okay baby?” Chloe said softly. 

“Cold…” he mumbles half asleep.

She smiles, getting up slowly to make sure she doesn’t hurt Peter, before fetching another blanket from the cupboard before laying it over Peter along with the dressing gown on top of that. He sighs happily and Chloe crawls back into the bed, taking Peter comftably in her arms again. He soon settles back to sleep, a couple of minutes later he was snoring softly again. Chloe was relieved that Peter was okay, that he had finally woken up from whatever was holding him down. 

Another hour passed, then a small knock on the door. A nurse walked in, the nurse smiled when she found Mr & Mrs Capaldi, cuddled up loosely on the bed snoring. The nurse didn’t want to wake Chloe, but she had too. 

“Mrs Capaldi?” she said softly, shaking Chloe’s shoulder. 

Chloe wakes up startled, which also wakes Peter up, his eyes immediately turn to Chloe who is now standing beside the bed discussing things with the nurse. 

“You have to what!!??” Chloe practically shouted, Peter watching her intently, she was clearly upset. 

“I’m sorry Mrs Capaldi. But we have to move Mr Capaldi from the ICU to a ward now.” Explained the nurse.

“Are you serious? It’s like after midnight!” Chloe said, gesturing towards the bed. 

“I’m sorry Mrs Capaldi, bu…” the nurse started before being cut off by Peter. 

“Babe, what’s going on?” he said sleepily, rubbing his eye. He hadn’t engaged in any of the previous conversation. 

“Babe they need to move you from the ICU, into a ward, but I don’t think it’s the right time to do that. It’s after midnight. You need to sleep and rest....” Chloe explains to Peter softly and easy. 

“Sweetie, I’m too tired to argue with anyone. And I am sure you are too. Just let them…” Peter grinned at her. 

“Alright sweetie…” Chloe agreed hesitantly. 

She turned back to the nurse. “You can do it. Just do it as quick as possible…” Chloe said. 

“Of course, Mrs Capaldi…” agreed the nurse.


	12. Settled Again... But Not For Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can't we just get some sleep????

After about 20 minutes, Peter had been moved from the ICU into a ward and was now slowly trying settling back into sleep mode but was struggling a bit. Chloe settles in the armchair beside the bed for now. 

“Chloe, sweetheart, aren’t you tired?” Peter yawns. 

“I should be… I stayed fuelled on coffee for 48 hours. I should be passed out by now. But I guess I am finding it hard to settle…” Chloe responded, placing her hand on the bed for Peter to grip. 

“Well how about you come up here then…” Peter said, yawning once again. 

“You’re exhausted… how? You were practically asleep for 4 days…?” Chloe said standing up from the chair climbing onto the bed settling down beside Peter once again. 

“I just am love. I’m a little weak at the moment… need to sleep and rest more. Will hopefully get better quickly.” Peter replied, before coughing suddenly, wincing with pain. 

“Do you need the nurse babe?” Chloe asked. 

“God no. I just want to be alone with you, I don’t need them. Just you.” He replied.

“Aww, Peter, do you know how much I was hurting? Imagining you gone, it was just too much. I was afraid I lost you forever…” Chloe said, tears beginning to fall.

Peter shifts, so that he was sitting up, facing Chloe. He lifts an arm, wincing, but that doesn’t stop him, he wipes away a few tears off Chloe’s face. 

“Babe, I can imagine what you were going through! Whatever happened to me, if that happened to you I’d be the same.” Peter responded. 

“Pete, please don’t leave me…. I love you. I couldn’t bear without you…” Chloe admits, more tears before Peter quickly swipes them away. 

“Never, babe. And you know I love you. Now, come on. Lie down. And we will try to get some sleep. Hopefully we can get out of here tomorrow afternoon…” he grins. 

Chloe yawns, before adjusting her grip on Peter, so that her arm is across his stomach where she couldn’t hurt him. He yawns too before putting his eyes down on Chloe, to find her dozing off to sleep. Peter follows, closing his eyes, snuggling into Chloe before he falls asleep too. 

They hadn’t been asleep long, but suddenly a knock on the door. This time waking Peter up first. A nurse enters the room holding a small cup.

“Oh… what now? Can’t we just get some sleep…” Peter said with a groan. 

Chloe wakes up now, looks up at Peter, before following his eyes over to the nurse standing at the end of the bed. 

“Peter… is everything okay?” Chloe asked. 

“I’m fine love… I don’t know why she’s here though…” Peter said gesturing to the nurse. 

Peter turned to the nurse. “Well… what can I do for you?” He said. Chloe sniggered, burying her face into Peter’s side. 

“Sorry to wake you again, Mr Capaldi. I am just doing the last rounds of the night. Was wondering if you needed any pain relief or anything? The nurse replied. 

“No, I’m fine thank you. Will you please let my wife and I sleep now?” Peter pleaded, settling back down onto the pillows. 

“Of course, Mr Capaldi. Sorry again.” Replied the nurse. 

Peter settles again. Snuggling into Chloe’s side again. 

“Hmm, that nurse is annoying” she mumbles into Peter’s shoulder. 

“Definitely. That’s the third time she’s woken us up now, I think… anyway sweetie, go back to sleep.” He said with a yawn, running a hand down Chloe’s back.


	13. Last Day In The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very eventful last day in the hospital, besides visits from Steven, and Clary, and a little pleasurable activities occur at a bad time, Clary catching them in the act.

Peter wakes up to a big bang outside of his room. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but he was still tired, and just as he settles into Chloe’s side again, the door to the room opens. Peter’s eyes dart to the door. Steven stops in the doorway, overlooking the bed when he realizes he had woken Peter up.

“Ah, Peter, didn’t realize I’d woken you up…” Steven said. 

“It’s alright, I’ve been awake a while…” Peter lied. 

“No need to bullshit me, Capaldi…” Steven chuckled. 

Chloe is now awake. She looks up, she had heard Steven’s chuckle. 

“Shit, sorry, Chloe. Didn’t mean to wake you.” Steven smiled. 

Chloe yawns. “It’s alright Steven…,” she paused, hitting Peter’s shoulder softly as she could, “Why didn’t you wake me you fool!” she laughed. 

“You looked comftable…” he defended. She stretches before kissing Peter’s cheek and then moving down to his lips, his soft gorgeous lips. He groans with anticipation. 

Steven coughs. “Um, still here… guys” 

Chloe pulls away from Peter and coughs herself. “I will go get us some coffee.” Chloe said as she climbs off the bed leaving the room leaving Steven and Peter alone. 

“Peter, buddy, how are you feeling?” Steven asked approaching the bed.

“Um, tired, and weak. But okay otherwise. A bit hungry though.” Peter said trying to shift himself from his lying down position into a sitting up position. 

“Peter, shit, let me help you…” Steven said, holding out his arm for Peter to pull himself up.

“Thanks.” Peter said, defeated. 

“In all honesty, you look like shit, Capaldi…” Steven grinned at him. 

“Ha-ha!” he mocked Steven. “Yeah tell me something I don’t know.” Peter laughed. 

At that moment, Chloe returns with two coffees and a tea. She hands a coffee to Steven, and the tea to Peter. 

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so I got you tea babe.” She smiled at Peter. 

“That’s fine my love.” He replied.

Chloe sits down beside Peter on the bed, while all three engaged in a conversation about Peter’s accident, the set, Doctor Who and a bunch of other stuff. After a while Steven had to go back to the studios leaving Peter and Chloe back in the room on their own. Peter reaches for Chloe pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Peter, what are you doing? Your chest…” she asked. 

“What I’ve wanted to do, since I woke up…” he smiled quickly placing a hand on her cheek and smashing his lips against her. 

“Hmm, Peter…” she mumbled as they continued to kiss. 

When he broke free breathless Chloe grinned. “Well Peter, I see your better…” she said looking down.

Peter looks down into his lap, wondering what Chloe was giggling about, he found himself bulging the gown. He blushes furiously. 

Chloe giggles. “Are you always going to blush when something like that happens… we have been married 2 years.” 

He nods his head, palming himself, trying to calm himself down. “Think I’ve got a bit of a problem…” he grins, looking at Chloe and back down at his lap.

“Sure, looks like it. Need a hand there…?” Chloe grins. 

“Shouldn’t probably do that here…” Peter is still blushing. 

“Hmm, not full on. Just a little rub.” Chloe said with a devilish grin. 

Chloe’s hands disappear under the covers, slowly hitching up Peter’s gown, and pulling his underwear down to his knees. His hand comes under the covers too, as he grips himself, massaging softly. Chloe crawls up the bed, to Peter’s side, knocking his hand away, before her hand takes over. She takes him in her hand, slowly starting to massage him, up and down his length. As she massages him, she leans in, kissing Peter’s lips soft and easy, careful not to hurt his chest, or crush him. As she kisses him, her hand moves quick up and down Peter’s length causing him to softly pant which stops the kissing. Peter can feel the tension in his stomach, telling him that he’s close. Chloe still massaging him quick, her hand moving up his length with no hesitation. She picks up the speed a bit more. He begins to groan with pleasure but Chloe fixes that by taking his lips to hers again, kissing him, as he groans into her mouth, bucking his hips as Chloe pumped him. 

“Shit, babe… I’m going… to…” he wheezed breathless.

Within seconds Peter throws his head back, and at that moment, the door opens. Peter looks up at the door, praying he could stop the embarrassment that was about to occur. But he couldn’t stop now, he was too far gone. After a couple more seconds, he is spilling himself over Chloe’s hand and his tummy. He pants quickly as he catches his breathe. He slowly looks up at the door, his face furiously blushed, but is sort of relieved to find it’s only Clary. Clary stands a few metres from the bed, just shocked at what she had just encountered. Chloe looks up at her best friend, her face just as flushed as what Peter’s was. 

“Hi… Clary…” Chloe said nervously. 

“Hi…” she said awkwardly. 

Peter chuckles nervously… “Hi Clary…” 

“Hi Peter…” she replies. 

Peter can’t help but feel embarrassed. He never had done that in front of anyone, let alone his wife’s best friend. 

“Clary, please allow me to apologize for what you’ve just had to witness.” Peter said, with a nervous cough. 

“It’s cool. I’ll give you a few minutes…” Clary said, taking off towards the door, leaving awkwardly. 

Chloe stands up, grabs some paper towel from the sink in the corner of the room, wiping her hand, before handing some paper towel to Peter who cleans himself up quick. 

“Well that was awkward…” Peter said, with a frown. 

“You reckon…” Chloe laughed.


	14. Finally Getting Allowed to Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's finally allowed to go home, but until after a little after pleasure sleep...

Clary walked back in a few minutes later, Peter and Chloe calmly settled, Peter in the bed, Chloe sitting on the armchair. For a few minutes, it was all awkward laughs and giggles until Clary spoke.

“Well Peter, it is good to see you on the mend, in more ways than 1.” She giggles. 

Peter coughs, “Um, yeah I suppose…” he replies awkwardly. 

By the end of the conversation, Clary and Chloe are the only one’s talking now, as Peter dozed off somewhere halfway through the chat. Chloe hadn’t noticed. Clary gets up. Chloe does too. 

“Everything okay?” Chloe asked. 

“You should ask your husband that one…” Clary laughs gesturing to the bed. 

Chloe looks over at the bed, noticing Peter was asleep. When did he go to sleep…? How did she not notice? Or for that matter, how didn’t she hear him snoring…?

“I should go… let Peter rest.” Clary smiled. 

“Yeah. I’ll ring you later on tonight then.” Chloe smiled. 

“And Clary, sorry, about this afternoon…” Chloe said nervous.

Clary dismissed it with a laugh… “It’s fine Chloe. I’ve seen worse… legit.” 

After Clary left, Chloe walks over to the bed, running her hand through Peter’s silver toned hair. He grumbles, before opening his eyes, met with the beautiful green eyes of Chloe. 

“Oh, hello love…” he mumbles bringing his hand up to rub his eye. 

“Hey you. How was your little cat nap?” Chloe asked. 

“Sorry for falling asleep, that little pleasure session really took the energy out of me…” Peter responded. 

“You must have fallen asleep while Clary was here. Well that was a very awkward start to the visit wasn’t it?” Chloe laughed. 

“Yeah! Thank god, that wasn’t happening when Steven came in this morning…” Peter said struggling to shrug his shoulders. 

Chloe crawled up back into the bed beside Peter, kissing Peter before breaking free once again. His cute little pout appeared that Chloe loved. She grinned before crawling up into his arms, settling herself beside him. After about 10 minutes, the so called “pleasure session” had made Peter fall back asleep again. After a while the door opens, Chloe looking up, seeing the nurse walking in, she softly nudges Peter’s shoulder, causing him to jerk awake. 

“I’m up!” he said startled. 

“Mr Capaldi, sorry to wake you. But it’s time to get you ready to go home…” the nurse smiled at Peter, before smiling at Chloe. 

The nurse comes over to the bed, Chloe moving from the bed, coming around to where the nurse was standing, ready to help Peter if he needed it. The nurse helps Peter free of the blankets. 

“Are you ready to get up?” the nurse asked. 

Peter shook his head weakly. “I’m not sure if I want too…” 

The nurses helps him up. He shivers. “Ooh, it’s cold.” 

“Hang on.” Chloe said. The nurse pauses holding Peter in place. 

Chloe brings over Peter’s dressing gown helping him slide into it, while the nurse helped him keep balanced and stand up. 

“Thank you, baby.” He smiles warmly at Chloe.

Another nurse enters the room with a pair of crutches. They test Peter walking on them. 

“Now Mr Capaldi, we need to know if you can walk using crutches, you need to let us know if it’s too painful on your leg” the new nurse that had just entered, stated. 

Peter takes the crutches, walking on them with ease, but wincing as the pain takes over him. 

“I can’t. Too painful.” He cries. 

“Well, you can walk quite well with them just the pain is overwhelming with each step, right?” said the nurse. Peter nods his head. 

“Alright, get the wheelchair for Mr Capaldi.” Called the main nurse. 

The new nurse disappears, returning a few minutes later with the wheelchair and Chloe and the nurse ease Peter softly into the chair. 

Once finally out of that bed and down at checkout, they hand Peter a bag. 

“What’s this?” he asked. 

“I am not sure, Mr Capaldi. They found some of your things at the car crash as far as I know.” Replied the nurse. 

Peter’s eyes go confused, but he takes the bag and places it on his lap. 

Chloe gets to take on from here… she wheels Peter out to the car and helps him slowly into the car.

“Let’s go home, lucky man!” she smiles, kissing him quickly and going to put the wheelchair in the boot. 

Once back at home, Chloe makes dinner and they settle on the sofa to eat it, watching all Peter’s favourite Doctor Who episodes on the television. But Peter was starting to fall asleep, so Chloe decided it was time to take him to bed. She nudges his shoulder. 

“What! I wasn’t sleeping…” he mumbles his defence. 

“Yes, you were. Now time for bed.” Chloe grins getting up bringing the wheelchair to the sofa, so she could help Peter to bed. 

After about 20 minutes, Peter is settled in bed, settled in his own bed, Peter is loving it, being back in his own soft comfy bed, he had had enough of that stupid uncomftable hospital bed and not only that, but he could stretch out beside Chloe, and cuddle her properly and that was for him, the best feeling in the world. Chloe joins him in bed a few minutes later, and Peter cuddles into her side.

“Pete…” she said, “You still somewhat awake?” 

“Just. Everything okay…?” he mumbles half asleep.

“Yeah just promise me something?” Chloe said. 

Peter is more alert now. “Of course, babe. Anything!” 

“Never do this again… I couldn’t handle it another time…” She said, voice breaking. 

“Babe, I solemnly promise to never do this again, as long as I shall live.” He promises. 

“Good, cause, I swear to god if you do, I will kill you personally…” she sounds serious. 

“Yes boss….” He agrees before settling to sleep mode next to her. 

It isn't long before both Chloe and Peter are snoring together, happily reunited... and never to be separated again... hopefully... 

The end


End file.
